Kat MacKenzie/The New Millard High RP
Kat Christian MacKenzie is a junior in the New Millard High RP. She is generally marked as annoying, making constant remarks about Nick Cave, Blixa Bargeld, among other musicians. Her closest friend appears to be Jaazmyn Elius and is a member of the band Killing Rowland. Relationships with Other Characters Jaazmyn Elius The friendship between Kat and Jaazmyn is long-lived. The duo initially met in elementary school, and bonded over being two of the only alternative kids there. In the seventh grade, they entered a period where they participated in underage drinking and smoking pot. Kat left the phase before Jaazmyn did, and they entered their freshman year of high school on a bad note. While Jaazmyn never fully dropped her bad habits, Kat (slightly) matured later on and accepted Jaazmyn despite them. In their sophomore year, Jaazmyn joined a band that Kat was also a part of, Rowland and the Intolerables. Their experience working with the band brought them to be very close again. They continue to conflict almost always, since both of them are very irritable, but remain to be friends with each other. Orion Bowden Orion and Kat get along better than they should, especially considering the fact that Orion despises Kat's demeanor as a whole. When they were very young, Orion was just a local neighborhood boy that Kat would play with on occasion. After her first friend and first crush moved away, Orion was Kat's second choice of friend. They bonded over time. Kat and Orion have worked together in music for three years. Meredith MacKenzie Meredith is Kat's twin sister. Although Meredith lives in a barn in the forest, and therefore, they don't see each other often, their closeness in age and interests keeps them bonded. Emette Smithe Emette and Kat were also childhood friends. Kat often defended Emette from older, stronger boys who would also harass him. However, after the death of Emette's parents, the change in his personality became evident. She did make an attempt to help and support him, but his newfound love for violence was overwhelming for her. During their attendance to Millard High, they rekindled their friendship. Kat, however, is still weary of Emette, and vice versa, considering Kat's equally harsh behavior towards Emette. There is also a very evident amount of tension between them. Michael Grayten For a majority of the RP, Kat harbored an obsessive crush on Michael. Often she would watch him from afar, or directly approach him and flirt to no avail. Through this entire period, Michael was absolutely oblivious to Kat's feelings. They attended prom together, around when Michael realized Kat's crush. They began dating, but grew apart after Kat left to tour, despite never having a formal break-up. He is also unaware of the encounters that Kat and Emette had with each other, and Kat's attraction to Rowland Kent. Kat does not necessarily have feelings for Michael anymore. Harvey Emmerich Harvey and Kat aren't particularly close, but share a love of art and experimentation, notably the band Einstürzende Neubauten. Kat is very drawn to the techniques Harvey uses to make music. She is also slightly attracted to him, mostly due to his accent and artistic nature. Rowland Kent Rowland and Kat were in a considerably weak and non-romantic relationship. Kat developed feelings for Rowland during their musical work together, and they began dating shortly after Kat grew apart from Michael. Rowland began developing feelings for Jane Crowley, and Rowland and Kat broke up. The two are still very close friends, even if Kat is eternally fed up with him.